


Break & Enter

by TheGFunk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break & Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on the WorldofSmoakingCanary tumblr: Felicity getting arrested for breaking into the police station to steal some files because Sara and Oliver had been fighting about which one of the two should do it. Felicity decided to take care of it without telling them and got into trouble by Sara’s dad. Felicity used her one call to call Sara and Sara had to come get her. Sara spent the entire night scolding felicity and feeling guilty about not going for the files herself.

This was probably the worst idea she’d ever had but someone had to do it and now that she had actually jimmied the lock on the window she was wondering if it was too late to just turn around and run back to The Foundry and pretend that she’d never left. Felicity knew what she was doing was risky, she had a higher chance of getting caught than Oliver or Sara but still she climbed through the window anyway, not as graceful as she would have liked but she hadn't exactly planned to be breaking into the police station to steal files that Sara and Oliver had been fighting about and who would go get them.

Felicity landed with a soft thud “Well, that was easy” She murmured to herself, although she knew that the station was pretty much empty at night there would still be police officers floating about, making sure the coast was clear, Felicity stepped out into the hallway, now all she had to do was find the files, get them, avoid getting caught, get out and get back to The Foundry where Sara would be pleased that they had the files and would be happy that they didn’t have to work late and they would go home and snuggle, well thats how it went in her imagination. 

Outside of her imagination it did not go like that at all.

Stepping into the darkened bullpen, she wasn’t sure who the detective was on the case and hoping that it was Detective Lance because any case Arrow was involved with always seemed to land on his desk. Hurrying over to the desk she knew was his, Felicity shuffled through file after file, she had hoped it would be on top, the mess of files on the desk didn’t really help her much, now she understood why Sara was so messy sometimes. She found the file she was after on the bottom, holding it up to the glow of her cell phone just to double check it was the right one “Gotcha” Felicity exclaimed before clamping a hand over her mouth and grabbing the pages out of the file and folding them and sticking them down her bra, just incase.

Felicity was almost halfway across the bullpen and halfway to freedom when a flashlight was shined in her eyes and she was being told to freeze, she couldn’t be certain because of the light in her eyes but she was pretty sure there was a gun pointed at her. “Miss Smoak?” The light was pulled away from her eyes and she blinked several times “Miss Smoak” Felicity sighed with silent relief when she realised it was Detective Lance and not an officer she didn’t know.

"Detective, What brings you here?” Felicity asked sweetly.

He frowned at her, holstering his weapon “Thats a question you should be answering” He folded his arms over his chest and waited for Felicity to answer. She looked nervous, like he had just caught her doing something, no one was supposed to be in here, especially not Felicity and why was she here.

Felicity was nervous and when she was nervous she had a tendency to ramble “Oh, you mean here, like right now, What am I doing here in the police station in the middle of the night, umm I..” Her eyes flicked to the window she had come through, she briefly wondered if she could make it past Detective Lance and out the window before he caught her. His eyes followed hers to the window and it clicked Felicity had broken in and before she knew what was happening he had her in handcuffs and was reading her her rights.

Now she was sitting in the Starling City Police Department’s jail cell, with a very disappointed looking Detective Lance standing outside.

“Why would you break into a police station? Criminals try to break out” Lance said with just a hint of disappointment in his voice, he wondered if Sara knew where her girlfriend was.

“I’m not a criminal” Felicity said quietly, he made a noise as if he agreed with her. “Are you charging me with something? Because I’d like to make my one phone call now” 

Lance sighed, he didn’t want to charge her for breaking and entering and obviously he wasn’t going to get anything out of Felicity as to why she broke in except a whole lot of rambling that he was too tired to make any sense out of, he handed her the cell phone he had taken from her before putting her in the cell “Make it quick” and took several steps away from the cell to give her some privacy.

Felicity dialled Sara’s number and waited for her to pick up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The buzzing of Sara’s phone put a stop to the argument she was having with Oliver, she frowned when she looked at the display, Felicity was calling her, looking around the lair she realised Felicity wasn’t there, frowning some more she answered the phone. “Hey babe, did you go home?”

“Umm, yeah about that, I’m gonna need you to come get me” Felicity replied 

Sara’s frowned deepened “Your not at home?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call this place home, so can you come get me?”

Sara took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second, Felicity was acting weird, “Where are you?”

Felicity mumbled something into the phone that she didn’t catch “Babe, I didn’t get that, where are you?” Sara asked, frowning at Oliver who wanted to know what was going on.

“Police Station” Felicity said quickly, hoping that Sara wouldn’t ask her to explain but luck wasn’t on her side.

“What are you doing there?”

“I got arrested and i need you to come get me before your dad comes back and gives me another one of those disapproving looks that he always saves for Oliver whenever he sees him” Felicity held her breath, hoping Sara wouldn’t make her repeat herself.

“WHAT? Your where?” Sara all but shouted into the phone and Felicity winced pulling the phone from her ear.

“Please come get me” Felicity whined down the phone “It smells weird and its cold” In the background Sara heard her father speaking, telling her girlfriend time was up and to hand the phone over.

“Baby?”

“I’m on my way, just sit tight” Before she hung up she heard Felicity mutter something about not being able to go anywhere anyway. Sara stared at the phone and than looked up at Oliver.

“Well?” Oliver asked, he’d only heard one side of the conversation and he wanted to know what was happening.

Sara looked at him in disbelief and than shook her head before she spoke “Felicity”

“Felicity? What is she ok?” Oliver asked worriedly, what he really meant though were they going to have to suit up and go kick some bad guy ass.

Sara nodded, “She’s ok, she got arrested, my dad arrested her, I’m gonna go pick her up and than i’m going to take her home”

Sara left The Foundry taking the stairs two at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was pretty sure she had broken several traffic laws in an effort to get to the police station. Sara ripped off her helmet as she walked through the police station, Felicity had some explaining to do, “Dad” Sara called out spotting him standing in the doorway to the cells with his arms crossed.

“Sara” He looked relieved to see her, Felicity had been rambling on and on ever since she had gotten off the phone. At the look on Sara’s face he answered her unasked question “I arrested Felicity for breaking into the police station”

“What? Are you charging her?” Sara asked looking at Felicity who smiled sheepishly at her.

“No, I should, but its late and the paperwork will take forever. Its her first offence, so i’m letting her off with a warning, she’s just lucky it was me that caught her and not somebody else. If she ever does something like this ever again, next time she won’t be so lucky, it’ll be jail time” He unlocked the cell door and handed Felicity’s phone back to her.

Sara frowned at her girlfriend, hugged her dad and walked out of the station, Felicity trailing after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride home was silent, the walk up to their apartment was even worse, “Are you mad at me?” Sara ignored her and Felicity wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

As soon as the front door closed behind Felicity, Sara dropped her helmet on the coffee table and rounded on her “What the hell?” Sara asked running a hand through her hair.

Felicity opened her mouth and than closed it, not sure if Sara expected her to answer “What the hell were you thinking Felicity, why would you of all people break into the police station”

Felicity sat on the couch, watching as Sara paced the room “I’m sorry” Felicity said softly, she knew Sara was mad at her and it was her own fault.

“Sorry? You got arrested, Felicity, Sorry doesn’t cut it. Do you even know how you lucky you were that it was my dad that caught you? If it was someone else you’d be going to jail”

“Your dad already gave me this lecture and the disappointed looks, I don’t need it or them from you as well, you aren’t being a very supportive girlfriend”

Sara looked hurt for a second “You broke into the police station” Sara came to sit on the coffee table, taking Felicity’s hands. “You don’t do things like that, you aren’t that person, you don’t break the law, well apart from the hacking” Sara paused “Why did you break in?”

“I was trying to help” At Sara’s puzzled look, Felicity explained “You and Oliver were fighting about who was going to break in and get the files and I got tired of listening to it, so i went instead and it was a stupid idea and i knew it was but i still did it anyway”

Sara suddenly felt guilty for getting mad, she should have been the one to go “Babe, I should have went, maybe if I asked my dad he might have given me a copy of the file. Please don’t think that because Oliver and I argue about who’s going to do it, that you should do it. Actually never do it again. Ever. I don’t want you getting hurt”

“So, you aren’t mad at me?” Felicity asked.

“If anything, I’m actually kind of proud of you, not for getting caught obviously but for at least attempting it but don’t tell my dad that, if he asks, we had a huge fight about it but never do it again, I feel guilty that you think you had to do that. I’ll make Oliver get the files tomorrow” Sara felt proud and a little guilty, she frowned when Felicity pulled her hands away and started digging around inside her shirt “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I almost forgot with the whole getting arrested thing, just a second” Felicity dug around inside her shirt some more and pulled out some papers, handing them to Sara with a smile. 

Sara opened them and glanced quickly up at Felicity, “You got them, you, actually managed to get the files we needed. I’m impressed” Felicity smiled and Sara couldn’t stop herself from kissing her “Don’t do it again though” She mumbled against Felicity’s lips, before she picked Felicity up off the couch and carried her into their bedroom.

Down at the station Detective Lance searched high and low for the missing files. Not for a second thinking thats why Felicity had broken in.


End file.
